


If we go down, then we go down together

by sail_along



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AND GAY, F/F, Trimberly Week, and trini taking advantage of Kim's whipped ass, it's fluffy, just kim being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sail_along/pseuds/sail_along
Summary: Kim and Trini have different ideas of relaxation but they can agree on at least one.Day 1 of Trimberly Week 2019.





	If we go down, then we go down together

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a little rusty with my writing and English but I decided Trimberly Week would be a nice way to practice.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess.

Due to the constant stress they had been in the week prior, Zordon had ordered the Rangers to go on a leisure day or as Alpha 5 had translated for Zack, Ranger Relax. 

Zack, being Zack, suggested that they divided into two teams: 'bros' and the rest. That meaning he took Jason and Billy before Trini could do anything about it. So, she was left with a very exited Kim. Not that Trini minded being alone with Kim, it's just that things had been weird since they bitchslapped Rita to space. It was like their entire chemistry change but not like, in a bad way but it still was different and believe it or not, Trini did not do well with different. 

"So," Kim interrupted her internal freaking out, "is this all you wanna do?" 

Trini took her eyes from the landscape that extended in front of them to look at Kim. 

"Yeah, I mean. You asked me what I do to relax. This is it," answered Trini trying to cover up the worry in her voice. The last thing she wanted was to bore Kim. 

Kim seemed to sense the worry, though. She shook her head lightly and smiled. "I know but we have like, the whole afternoon. I figured we could do something else," Kim shrugged. 

Trini raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind, Hart?" 

_____________________________________________

Trini found that her and Kim had very distinct ideas of relaxing. For example, Trini thought watching nature go by was relaxing. Kim, as it seemed, thought running through the woods at maximum speed was relaxing. 

"Kim, wait the fuck up!" Trini screamed as she dodge another branch. 

"Not my fault you're a slowpoke," giggled Kim though she was so far from her that Trini could barely hear her. It was still a beautiful sound. Trini nearly tripped over a rock when she caught herself thinking that. 

Trini groaned and tried running a little faster. She was shorter than Kim so naturally, she'd be slower. Kim knew that. She was having a blast knowing her short legs could only run so much. 

Not five seconds later, Trini had to stop suddenly to not slam into Kim that just stood there, smirk on her face and arms crossed over her chest. 

"Took you long enough," said Kim with a now wide grin on her face. 

"Fuck off, Hart," replied Trini. She was battling a smile but failing. 

Kim let her recover her breath. Trini just didn't understand how she looked so perfect after a run like that. This time she almost choked on her own saliva. If Kim noticed it, she didn't say anything. 

"Remember that first time we talked?" 

Trini scrunched her face, trying to get herself together long enough to recall. "You mean that Billy blowing up shit situation?"

Kim let out a chuckle. "No, the first time we actually, like, talk to each other." Trini didn't quite comprehend what Kim was referring to. Didn't they talked when they were running from the police? Kim rolled her eyes. "Come here," she waved and walked towards the border of a cliff. Trini followed. 

"You really don't remember?" asked Kim once more. Trini was still confused. If it wasn't the blow up thing, then what was it? 

Trini started to look around the place Kim led them to, trying to find the exact memory she was thinking off. It was a small clearing with trees growing all around them and leaving a tiny space for two people, a little squished maybe, to stand on the cliff's edge. It looked normal. Then she looked down at the little lake and it clicked. The day after the train accident, when they all found the spaceship. She looked at Kim, excited that she finally figured it out but excitement was instantly replaced with fear once she registered the mischievous smile Kim had plastered on her face. 

"Kimberly, don't you d-" 

It was too late. Kim had already grabbed her by the shoulders and jumped, dragging her in the way. Trini screamed, naturally, but Kim was laughing. Freaking laughing. Trini was going to kill her. 

Her thoughts dissolved once water enveloped her in a cold embrace. She felt how water entered her nostrils though it wasn't as much as she thought it would be. Kim probably jumped with the intention of falling head first. She was good at that, Trini remembered. Jason told her he found Kim diving the night of the explosion. Was it there? Trini took mental note of asking Jason later. After punching Kim, that is. 

Trini finally made it to the surface and gasped for that sweet, sweet air. Kim was out, too, not so far away from her. Trini wasn't a good swimmer but she did her best to get to Kim. 

"You asshole!" Trini started splashing water toward Kim. She was laughing her ass off. Trini could feel the now familiar warmth in her chest. It ironically seemed to cool her down. She smiled. Just a little. 

"Trini, calm down. Damn," managed Kim in between giggles and trying to protect herself from the splashes.

"We could've died," whined Trini. 

"No, we couldn't have. I've done that a million times."

"Whatever, Hart," said Trini, changing her strategy. 

She paddled over to the shore with her default bitch face. In hindsight, swimming doggy style didn't help her objective of looking mad but it was enough to make Kim react. 

"Wait, Trini. Don't be mad," Trini heard behind her as well as the water moving. 

She got out of the water and walked a couple of steps. Trini sat down and took her beanie off to squish the water from it. All while trying her best to look mad. Kim got out too and approached her. She could already feel the worry coming out from the pores of her teammate. 

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Please don't be mad at me," said Kim. She sat down beside her. Trini didn't look at her. "Trin, look at me. Don't be mad."

Kim laid a hand on her arm. Trini bit her tongue to stop a smile from forming. "Trin." Kim lean forward and tried to make Trini look at her. "Trini, please." She was almost crying. 

Trini felt the guilt in her heart. She decided it was enough revenge. "I'm cold," she said. 

Kim sighed in relief and took her soaked jacket off. She put an arm over Trini's shoulders and laid down, making Trini lay with her. She hugged Trini and pulled her closer. Trini snuggled further into Kim's chest. She smelled like the forest after the rain and a hint of cinnamon. Kim tangled her legs with Trini's. 

"Is that better?" 

Trini nodded absentmindedly. She smiled knowing that both them were well aware that it was almost summer and it was warm enough to not get cold. 

Trini figured she could overthink it much later.


End file.
